Consumer electronic products generally have multiple wires and cables connecting various components situated within an enclosure. During assembly, the wires and cables can get in the way of positioning the various components within the enclosure, especially during “blind” assembly when a component obstructs the view of other components and wires while they are being assembled.
A current trend in consumer electronics is to provide portable computing devices that are smarter and capable of doing more complex operations. From an assembly viewpoint, this means installing more components within a small enclosure, making it more difficult to maneuver the various components and cables within the enclosures. In addition, some situations require that certain wires and components be separated or not contact each other once the electronic device is assembled.